Drabble Collection
by Semain
Summary: Just a collection of short stories / drabbles I occasionally write on my blog.
1. Frosting

**Zoro and Sanji - no shipping in this one.**

/+++\

Zoro pushed open the door to the galley as a yawn escaped his throat. He'd just spent a good hour napping, and some booze sounded really good right about now before he went off to lift weights.

The swordsman didn't make it very far into the room though before he halted.

The room smelled of chocolaty baked goods, and sitting upon the counter was a rather small cake that was more than likely only recently baked if the sweet scent in the air was anything to go by. It seemed Sanji, who was standing next to the confection, had just finished spreading the frosting on mere seconds ago as he was just stepping back to look the whole thing over when he noticed Zoro. "Oh, hey Marimo."

The room was still and quiet for a few seconds, and just as the blond began to raise his curly eyebrow in question of it, the first mate finally spoke.

"Why is the frosting red…?" It really was red too - and not just a plain old boring red, but a deep crimson almost. He couldn't fathom why it was or why the cook would even want it that color.

"Oh, that?" The chef's words rolled off his tongue as if there was nothing special about it. "It's 'cause I made it with the blood of my enemies."

Zoro didn't say anything at first, but he then shook his head dismissively. "Right…" He let loose a small chuckle at the blond's poor humor. "But seriously cook, why is it red?"

"I am being serious."

Another moment of silence passed as the swordsman rolled the response around in his head. He glanced back at Sanji, noting the stony expression on the cook's face, and a cold chill made it's way down his spine as he realized the man really _wasn't_ kidding.

The realization caused all color to suddenly drain from Zoro's face and his eyes widened ever so slightly. Then, without saying a single word, he slowly backed back out of the room; his hand resting on the hilt of Kitetsu in a defensive manner as he did so.

_Note to self: the cook is fucking insane!_


	2. Kanashi Sanji

**NOTE: Read the explanation below before jumping into the story. It won't make sense if you don't. The story was written loosely off an idea I just randomly came up with.**

So the overlying basis is that some shit happens to Sanji and his soul gets attached to a cursed sword. While tethered to the sword, Sanji can only appear in physical form so long as no one other than him touches it. He can set it down and walk away and he'll be fine, but the moment someone else touches it he gets sucked back into the sword until they put it down.

Also, the sword was nameless until Sanji got tethered to it, so the guy who tethered Sanji to the sword named it 悲しい惨事 - which means 'sorrowful disaster'. 悲しい (sorrowful) is read as 'Kanashī' and 惨事 (disaster) is read as 'Sanji'.  
So you see, the name is kind of a play on words. It basically pokes fun at Sanji…

Anyway, that's the basic plot to this. Go ahead and read the ZoSan fluff now.

/+++\

To say it was a nice day out was an understatement.

The sun was shining brilliantly and high in the afternoon sky. The clouds that lay floating in the vast blue above were far and few, each of them relatively small and quite fluffy. There was a nice breeze from the ocean wafting in over the island as the tide slowly began to roll in.

Yes, it was a beautiful day out. In fact, to the green haired swordsman, it was perfect. Especially now that the cook wasn't bothering him anymore.

The fact that the blond was stuck with the stupid curse was, for the most part, a definite annoyance; that much was certain. After all, if anyone other than the cook himself so much as even bumped the sword, the cook would get sucked right back into it.

But the curse had its upsides. Like right now for example.

Only mere moments ago, the damn dartboard-brow had been nagging the swordsman like crazy, saying he'd "gotten them lost." _Tch, yeah right_.

After arguing for a minute or two, Zoro finally snapped and had quickly wrapped his hand around the hilt of 'Kanashī Sanji' - the damned cursed blade the cook was tethered too. In the same instant he'd pulled the blade from its sheath, Sanji was immediately sucked into it. And with that, the cook had shut up; which was actually a tad bit surprising.

Zoro was more than capable of hearing Sanji's voice from within the sword even though no one else could - it was perk (and in this case, somewhat a curse) of being the skilled swordsman he was.

But if that was the case, why had the blond suddenly become so quiet? The only logical assumption the first mate could muster up was that the cook must be silently fuming at him. Sanji _had_ told him time and time again to NOT do what he just did.

None of that really mattered to Zoro at the moment though. Upon seeing the breathtaking view of the shore as he left the trees of the forest (in which he had most definitely NOT gotten lost), all he cared about was sitting down in the shade and enjoying the view.

He found a nice, soft patch of thick grass right by the trunk of a tall tree at the edge of the beach and placed Kanashī Sanji alongside his three swords so that it was sturdily hanging from his waist just like Wadō, Kitetsu, and Shūsui were. So long as he had the sword close, he knew Sanji wouldn't be popping out to yell at him anytime soon, so once he knew it was secure he casually plopped down into the comforting shade without a single care.

After watching the waves splash against the sandy beach not too far away from him for a while, the swordsman leaned back against the tree; his lone functioning eyelid slowly sliding shut in relaxation as he let out a content sigh.

"Would you stop that!"

Zoro immediately snapped his eye back open and sat up straight once again, his gaze snapping to the black and blue blade sheathed at his side with a puzzled expression on his face.

"... Stop what?"

To anyone that could've passed by, they would most definitely have thought the green haired man was insane and talking to himself, but the reality was that they just weren't capable or perceptive enough to hear the blond's voice from within the cursed blade.

"That damn petting shit!"

Raising a brow in question, Zoro glanced at his right hand and where it was resting. It appeared he'd been absent mindedly running his thumb up and down the hilt of Sanji's sword, something he actually tended to do quite frequently with all his swords actually.

Realizing that such a trifling thing was the issue, the swordsman rolled his eye in irritation. "Get your panties out of a knot cook. It's just a habit I have."

"I don't give a rat's ass if it's some stupid habit of yours!" For a second, Zoro could feel the heat of the cooks frustration radiating off the blade. "It feels weird!"

At this, the first mate paused. It felt weird? Wait... "You were actually able to _feel_ that?"

An exasperated sigh. "No shit. Why else would I complain about it."

Silence followed for several seconds before Zoro spoke again; and when he did, he sounded very... _Intrigued_...

"So how exactly did it feel 'weird'?"

There was hesitation at first, and that there was more than enough to make the swordsman smirk knowingly. "It... It just..." There was a pause, and even a slight stutter as he continued. "I- I just don't like being petted like some dog!"

So that was it.

"Oh, I get it." The swordsman rested his elbow against is knee and placed his chin in his palm, feigning disinterest as he did so. "So it felt really good then."

"Wha- No it didn't-!"

All of the blond's protests died as Zoro once again proceeded to rub the hilt of the sword with his thumb. After a few seconds of this, a small, content almost purr like noise came from the blade.

This resulted in a deep throated chuckle escaping the moss-haired man. "See, you do like it."

The only response he received was a barely audible mumble. "Shitty Marimo..."

A minute or two of complete and silence passed after that. Zoro was purely content with simply watching the tide roll in as his thumb continued rubbing the hilt of the black and blue blade, and the cook finally seemed content with letting him.

Eventually though, someone had to break the silence, and it seemed Sanji had decided it to be his job to do so.

"Not that this isn't nice and all..." He sighed, most likely due to being annoyed with himself for having admitted that. "But if you're going to be running your hands through my hair, I'd rather you were... You know, _actually_ doing it..."

Zoro paused in his ministrations at that. Being stuck in a sword versus actual physical contact? He supposed he could understand where the blond was coming from on that. He was actually starting to grow tired of the barrier between them himself - he'd rather be holding the actual cook then simply caressing the handle of the sword he was encased in.

Without even replying to the other man, the first mate slipped the cursed sword out from the tie around his waist and gently tossed it a few feet away; thus giving plenty of room to the cook for what he was about to do.

Blue-grey smoke began pouring out from the navy blue sheath and around the golden hilt as soon as it hit the ground. It took a few seconds, but eventually the smoke stopped seeping from the sheathed blade and the smoke began to concentrate and increase in density, taking the shape of the blond chef as it did so. A mere ten more seconds, and the smoke finally turned into Sanji's actual body; blood, flesh and all.

"Can't you do that any faster?"

Sanji immediately leveled a glare at the swordsman for that comment, but it seemed he didn't feel like arguing at the moment as he chose to just shake his head and shrug it off, climbing into the other man's lap as he did so.

Zoro of course allowed this; he wasn't one to deny the other cuddling considering it was usually the blond denying him of just that.

As soon as the cook got himself into a comfy position, he glanced up at the swordsman only for his smile to turn into a frown. "Oi, I'm right here Marimo." He poked the darker man's cheek, having noticed he was staring at the cursed sword off to the side rather than him.

Grabbing the blond's hand and sparing him a glance, Zoro sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead on the Sanji's shoulder.

"I'll find a way to remove that curse."

The cook's entire expression softened at that and his small smile returned to his lips as he placed his free hand on the back of Zoro's tanned neck; humming all the while as he turned to bury his face in the man's coarse green hair.

"I know you will..."


	3. Self Defense

**Warning: This one's a little graphic, and not in a sexy way. No pairings in this one.**

/+++\

He had seen plenty of blood in his life, but never had he seen this much blood from one person.

Or rather… One corpse…

The body lay still on the floor, the blood pooling around it and slowly spreading across the cold stone beneath it.

The body itself was… Unrecognizable.

Blood covered what was left of the person's tattered flesh - almost all of the skin looking as though it had been sliced and torn. There was a gaping hole where the heart would be. The neck had a huge, deeply cut slit in it. And the head… Had there ever even been a face on it? It was so… distorted…

Whoever they had been…. They had been mutilated…

A shiver ran down his spine as he tried to mentally picture the murder, but he quickly shut it out. Even he, a so-called demon, couldn't handle such brutality.

It was then that the sound of a sharp inhale reached his ears.

His golden earrings chimed, bumping into each other as he turned his head to the source of the sound. As he spotted what it was, he felt his heart leap into his throat.

There was another person, albeit this one was still alive. Their head was downcast, and they were also covered from head to toe in blood; however it didn't look as though they had many wounds.

What was most unsettling though was the blade, also drenched in blood, that was resting on the ground, it's hilt held in the person's hands.

It wasn't just any blade though. It was Shusui. His sword that had been removed from his possession in his last fight. It had been taken before the fight had even begun; and it had then been thrown down a crevice in the crumbling stone floor. Once he'd defeated his opponent, he set off to find it immediately, and while he was relieved to have finally done so… This wasn't how he had wanted to find it.

Not soaked in blood.

Not in the hands of the cook.

Yes, there was no doubting it. The blond hair, the pale skin, the tattered yellow dress shirt… All of which was now covered in drying crimson liquid…

He said nothing as he quietly moved closer, trying not to scare the other man as he leaned down beside him, slowly pulling the hilt of Shusui out of his grasp and placing the blade off to the side.

The action caused the small, nearly silent sobs to turn into a sharp gasp; the blood-drenched blond's head snapping up to look at him with wide eyes… Eyes full of fear.

He remained still, giving the chef the time he needed to register who he was. For the fear in his eyes to make room for the tiniest bit of relief, only to be overpowered by agony. For him to fall forward into his chest. For the tears to begin to fall freely.

Zoro remained still, doing nothing more than placing a reassuring hand on the cook's arm.

He wouldn't ask or pry. He didn't need to know how the man had found Shusui, or why he'd used it to brutally murder someone. He knew what had happened. The state of the blond's clothes, or rather lack thereof, told him more than enough.

However, if the chef ever wanted to talk about it, he would listen. Although, he hoped such a thing would never happen.

He didn't want Sanji to ever relive that experience again.


	4. Don't Swear

**This one is an AU, has no ships, and it slightly Sanji-centric. **

/+++\

He was being scolded. He _hated_ being scolded.

To make matters worse, it wasn't even his brother or Brook scolding him. It was Usopp, the fucking long-nosed guy who was just a friend of his brother. What right did this asshole have to scold him?! In his house?! He'd just gotten home from school and suddenly this dipshit started-

"Sanji, are you even listening?"

The little blond glared up at the older male through his bangs with as much malice as he could muster, completely despising him at the moment for ruining his good mood. It was a Friday and he'd just gotten home from school! "Why should I?" He lifted his head, the anger in his eyes intensifying. "You're not the boss of me!"

Usopp narrowed his eyes in irritation, before rolling them and pointing a stern finger at the little chef-to-be. "For one Sanji, I'm older than you."

Sanji opened his mouth to speak, but wasn't able to say anything as his best friend - who had been standing behind him - had decided to talk. "Ace said that just 'cause someone's older than us, it doesn't mean they have authority."

"Shut up, Luffy."

"But-"

"Shut up."

The teenager glared the smaller brunette down for a moment to make sure he wouldn't continue, then turned his gaze back to the blond. A sigh escaped his throat as he covered his face with his palm. "Sanji, look; all I'm saying is that you shouldn't swear. It's not a good habit and you're still just a ki-"

"I'm twelve!"

"Twelve is still just a kid!" There was an awkward pause of silence as Sanji attempted to burn a hole in Usopp with his glare, and the teen just shook his head. "I don't even understand where you learn these words..." He honestly didn't. The first thing out of the little blond's mouth when he had walked in the door (said thing having apparently been directed at Luffy) was 'You dipshit'. Where the hell had the blond even heard that word?

"Zoro says them all the time."

As the kid spoke, Usopp's head snapped up immediately. He studied Sanji's annoyed expression for a moment. "What?"

"Zoro swears all the time." The little cook-in-training crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Brook never scolds him for it so why am I being scolded!"

"Okay, Sanji," The older male found himself sighing yet again for what felt like the thousandth time in only the past five minutes. "Just because you're brother is swearing, that doesn't make it okay for you to swear."

"Yes it does!"

"Sanji-"

"Zoro! Usopp's saying I'm not allowed to swear just because you do!"

Ah, and now the kid was trying to get his big brother to defend him. Well it wasn't going to work; Usopp knew his friend well enough that he wasn't going to just side with Sanji on th-

Zoro's voice was suddenly heard from a few rooms over, his tone sounding entirely serious to anyone who didn't know him. "I don't fucking swear!"

-is... Really?

Sanji just giggled and grinned triumphantly. "I win!" He didn't give the self-proclaimed sniper a single second to yell at him again before he ran off, his best friend trailing closely behind him.

"Wai-" Too late, the little shit was gone. Usopp's expression turned to a scowl and his gaze turned to the hallway just in time to see Zoro come out of it, and thus he fixated his glare on him.

"What?" was the moss-haired idiot's only response; followed by a knowing smirk that ceased to do anything but taunt his friend.

Continuing to just glare at him, the darker-skinned teen grit his teeth. "I hate you."


End file.
